


The Moth & The Flame

by William (ClaireDreamsALot)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Serial Killers, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireDreamsALot/pseuds/William
Summary: He was a monster and he knew it better than anyone else.Perhaps she should have been more careful.
Relationships: Timothy "Tim" W. | Masky/Original Female Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Keep Your Doors Locked.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never done anything like this.  
> I will surely regret it later.  
> In the meantime, enjoy.

Moving to Canada was not the easiest choice she had made. A country which emerged from thick woods. Hostile new faces. Her new flat, a gift from her parents, was rather small. Comfortable enough for one girl. She was annoyed by its wooden walls. They cracked as the wind brushed over them at night. On the contrary, she enjoyed staring at the trees which faced her bedroom window. There was a forest outlining the road. Mysteries hiding in the leaves. People around used to chatter a lot about things that happened here. People missing. Kids setting fire to the trees.

  
It did not take a long time to get her settled in. She attended a university. Never the top of the class, never the popular girl. Canada wouldn’t change certain things. It was not a secret that she enjoyed long walks, sometimes she would just sit in a place, grab a pencil and sketch whatever caught her eye. Her way of spending free time. Maybe that is why she fell in love with the forest outside her flat.

  
Sometimes at night she opened a window and stared at the star-struck sky. She rarely smoked, but at certain moments, she had an incredible urge to light a cigarette. And very occasionally, she would hear the leaves shift, as if a wild animal had run near the forest opening that faced her. Little did she know, that a pair of tired eyes patiently watched her from the darkness. The same pair of eyes that sometimes followed her when she walked home in the evening.

  
His hands were full of blood and he knew. She would die if he did not stop. He would kill her. He imagined her dying. Her fragile, lean fingers twitching in a death blow. She was usually so quiet, maybe he would make her scream. Her eyes would fill up with tears. Her face would mirror fear. Her delicate body would shiver. With a weak voice, she would beg him to let her live. Maybe she would put up a fight. Try to run. Push him. Hurt him-

  
“What’s wrong with you, asshole?” A man emerged from the thick trees, leaning against one and lighting a cigarette. He looked somewhat dirty.  
“Leave me a-alone, Tim.” He growled, a slight stutter escaping his lips. His head jerked slightly as he turned to face the man.  
Timothy chuckled before inhaling a large dose of smoke from his cigarette.“I was thinking about that little girlfriend of yours, y’know. Wonder what it’s like to touch ‘er.” Tim searched for an expression in the pale man’s eyes. They were empty. “I think I might just break in and find out for myself. Rip her to pieces. Anyway, isn’t that what’s been running around your head, Mr Rogers?”  
Before he could react, a sharp punch landed on Tim’s face. As his head hit the tree, he nearly lost balance. Surprised, he touched his bloodied nose before looking back at the attacker and breaking in a burst of insane laughter.  
“Could it be that Mr Tic-Tac has fallen in love?” He chanted ironically, blood dripping from his face. “The real-life Beauty and The Beast!” Timothy spread his arms open in a dramatic gesture. He grinned, showing off his teeth and took a few steps back from the pale man, watching him intently. He stopped for a bit to take in a puff of smoke, his eyes never leaving Rogers. He hated his guts.  
“I’ll tell ya somethin’ boy. You’re stepping on a very thin line here. Honestly, I love the thought of you dying in a loony-house. But we both know that ain’t a choice. If you fuck up, _He_ will kill us. Personally.” He glanced at the girl’s window shortly. “But don’t worry. I’m a total problem solver. Should I deliver a message, when I go pay her a visit? What would you like her to hear, Tobias?”  
Tobias pushed Timothy so abruptly that they both fell to the ground. He wrapped his hands around Timothy’s neck and squeezed. Timothy choked and chuckled under the man’s grasp, pushing against the force  
“Don’t come anywhere near her or I’ll break your fucking spine.” The pale boy spat into Timothy’s face, easing his grip and standing up. His shoulder twitched violently.

  
_**Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.** _

  
He shook his head in an attempt to shut them up. The fucking _voices_. Timothy saw this as he laid on the ground, coughing. He sat up and cursed under his breath at the cigarette that fell out of his grip and got lost: “I’m glad you didn’t set us on fire, pyromaniac.”  
Tobias gave him a blank stare. “She’s mine.” _**Yours to kill.**_ He took a sharp breath. “W-when it’s time, I’ll make sure she doesn’t tell anyone a-about u-us. You stay the fuck away from her.”  
Tim got up from the ground and shrugged. “We’ll see.” He left Tobias alone.

  
Suddenly, she screamed. Toby turned his head sharply towards her window. What is wrong? Tim could not get to her so fast, could he? Did he doze off? Sometimes he lost track of time. 

  
He ran. People around here left their doors open all the time. He mentally thanked them for the gesture every time he went off to kill someone. It was almost inviting. Tobias approached her door. He listened for a bit. No sounds. He tried the doorknob. Unlocked. He hesitated. He needed to stay away from her just like Timothy did. He would hurt her. He knew. _They_ knew. 

  
Quietly, he stepped in.


	2. Sycopanthic Teens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's the villain? 
> 
> [Disclaimer: gore, home invasion]

Why was he doing this?

His throat went dry. Why did he care? Maybe the Operator would demand her dead tomorrow. And he would be there, he would do it. _Do it._ Be a murderer.

Sometimes he found himself enjoying the killings. Looking down at his victims, he felt like they deserve it. All the pain and fear in their eyes. He had the control. They would end up dead anyway, but he was the one to decide whether it would get messy. Something about them would simply set him off – he could feel it - and he would get cruel. Sadistic. Whether it meant holding their head in place, making them watch as their loved ones died. Or slicing off their limbs, the horrible screams intensifying as he stared down at them, his expression unreadable under the goggles and mouth guard that covered most of his face.

Other times he despised killing. No, he didn’t want to think about that, about the times he broke down in the middle of the room, covered in blood. Laying on the crimson floor, twitching uncontrollably, screaming as tears strolled down his face. He didn’t want to go into that. Not again.

For some reason, he imagined it would be the same with her. That he just couldn’t do it.

She was like an addiction, it was so tempting to follow her around, unnoticed. She had no chance against him. Yet she was so reckless with her safety. He noticed her the first day, he’s seen her moving in. Oddly enough, she seemed familiar to him, her dark locks falling down her shoulders. She reminded him of the life he must’ve had before. _Before?_ He dismissed the thought. For him, there was no such thing as past. He didn’t remember anything but the fact that The Operator saved his life. And he was eternally grateful.

Maybe he should kill her after all. Timothy is an asshole but his point is clear. She is messing with his head.

Tobias Erin Rogers stood in a dark hallway. He wore a dark shirt and a navy-blue jacket that hadn’t been washed for some while. He didn’t have his mouthguard on, nor his goggles. That was for work. He did not want to draw unwanted attention - in fact, the only radiant abnormality about Toby was the object he was clutching in his right hand.

****

Christine was looking into the woods from her bedroom window. It was dark and she was quite tired. She thought about the rumours that spread between people at the university. Apparently, a guy was missing – nearly everyone believed that he was killed. The week before his disappearance, she thought she had seen him across the street when she went shopping. She would’ve sworn he was a junkey – he circled around one spot, his movements were hesitant and even though the hood of his jacket was drawn over his head, his skin looked unnaturally pale. Maybe he just ran away? Maybe it was a drug gang? But the people at the campus though different – they were deadly certain that whatever lingered in the ‘evil woods’ has devoured him.

She straightened and smiled. If there was anything like the ‘evil woods,’ how come they’ve done nothing to her yet. People were funny indeed.

 _Thump_. Christine turned around to the source of the sound. It came from her hallway. Her smile faded. Maybe something just fell. She approached her bedroom door carefully, unsure whether it wouldn’t be a better idea to lock herself inside.

Steps could be heard, followed by a soft “Hello?” Christine sighed in relief. This didn’t look like a home invasion. Still half cautious, she stepped outside her bedroom. “Who’s there?” No answer. Tension got a hold of her again as she marched towards the hallway. When she was just about to turn right around the corner of a wall, someone jumped at her with a “Boo.” She screamed in horror as she backed away.

It was a man. He wore a simple shirt, jeans and a bottle of wine. He was grinning ear to ear as he apologetically murmured a “Sorry. Didn’t mean to frighten you like that.”

“What… why are you in my apartment?” Christine whirled out in anger and confusion as the man approached her kitchen counter and put down the wine bottle.

“Just a friendly visit, young lady.” He smiled at her widely. “Sorry, I’m really kind of rude, my name’s Jake.” He outstretched his right hand to shake hers. Still confused, she obliged. “I’m sorry, Jake, but you really shouldn’t just come through the door as you please.” He eyed her head to toe. “The door was unlocked, hence I’m welcome.” He sounded like a teenage vigilante. Christine frowned at this. “Look, I need you to leave.”

Jake came closer to her. He was a few inches taller than her.

“I’m not leaving.” Christine’s heart skipped a beat.

“Yes, you are.”

He chuckled. “Well, well, well. I brought you a precious battle of wine. I thought we could be friends.”

He froze. His breath smelled of alcohol. Who was he? Why was he here?

“F-fuck off.” A different voice came from the hallway. Christine jumped at the sound. None of them could’ve seen the man that stood there, covered in darkness. “Don’t make me repeat that.”

Jake’s attention was now completely centred on the shadowy figure. His mouth was slightly open as he stared at it like in a daydream. He looked at Christine once more, his eyes weirdly glassy. “Guess you got rid of me.” Jake’s lips twitched into something that resembled a faint smile. “Keep the wine.” With those words, he approached the entrance door and left, his gaze concentrated on the unknown man standing in the doorway.

There was a moment of silence. They stared at each other. She mumbled out a nervous “thank you.” He nodded. Before Christine could approach him or reach for a light switch, he turned on his heel and stumbled out the front door. She could see a glimpse of something shiny beside his hip.

For the first time in her life, Christine was glad to be alone.

***

Tobias followed Jake’s shaky figure through the woods. He caught up after him soon enough to be on his track. It was near midnight and he was determined to hunt him down.

He was glad to have managed to push him into the woods. Jake knows he’s after him. He’s the prey.

Toby minds his step; he aims to be quiet and precise this time. At least for the first part. The voices in his head echoed against the walls of his skull, driving him over the edge. But now he needed to concentrate. Patience.

Jake stopped suddenly. “Please, leave me alone.” He hitched out, his voice a shaky mess. Tobias watched him close. The guy knew about him all along? Maybe his ticks gave him away.

It might be a trap. Toby crouched and tightened his hold on the weapon. He needed a clear hit. Jake looked like an alerted deer waiting to be shot. Toby aimed at the centre of Jake’s back. If the blade hit him a little above, it would strike his head or his neck, either way, he’d be down. In case the hatchet landed a bit below, it could still damage the spine. He just hoped his ticks wouldn’t ruin it.

He threw the hatchet at Jake, who moved the exact moment it was sent flying. The blade hit his shoulder but didn’t stick to it, the weapon landing just steps in front of him. This sent Tobias rushing for Jake before the wounded man could react. Jake’s shoulder was bleeding and he screamed in broken voice at Toby who pushed him mercilessly to the ground. “I knew you survived. Freak.” Tobias froze. His eyes widened as he stared down at the boy under him. He knew him. A bolt of pain dug at his inner organs. Jake was a fragment of his past. He reached for his hatchet, his fingers twitching like mad. “I hope you end up in He—” Jake’s weak voice was cut middle sentence. Toby’s hatchet was resting in the man’s skull. His face was covered in droplets of blood. The pale boy sat next to the corpse for a long time, his mind wandering places.

The _voices_ went quiet. He sat there and laughed.

It started to rain.


End file.
